1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor for detecting the mass flow rate and the temperature of a fluid flow, wherein the sensor comprises a mass flow rate sensor having a mass flow rate sensor element and a temperature sensor having a temperature sensor element and also an interface for the power supply, wherein the sensor converts the measured values that are detected in an analog manner by the mass flow rate sensor element and the temperature sensor element into digital output signals.
2. Related Art
The process of detecting the mass flow rate and the temperature of a fluid flow is very important, in particular in the automotive industry, since these measurements are necessary for the purpose of controlling combustion engines in motor vehicles in an optimal manner. Hitherto, the values that are determined by sensors for the purpose of detecting the mass flow rate and the temperature of a fluid flow to the engine control unit were provided in the automobile in analog form. However, analog signals have the disadvantage that they are prone to interference and for example can be considerably degraded as a result of electromagnetic interference fields. It is advantageous to digitize the analog measured values that are determined by the sensor in the sensor itself. This is performed with analog/digital converters that can be arranged in the sensor itself. Since the sensor detects multiple physical measurements for the purpose of detecting the mass flow rate and the temperature, a multiplicity of analog/digital converters are necessary. Furthermore, a multiplicity of interfaces and power supplies are necessary on and/or in the sensor for the purpose of detecting the mass flow rate and the temperature of a fluid flow in order to operate and to read the individual sensor elements. As a consequence, the process of detecting the measured values for the mass flow rate and the temperature within a fluid flow becomes relatively complex and expensive.